Markings
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: While Ash, Brock, and Misty are traveling, they find out that one of them has a secret. Then, things start to go crazy from there.
1. Spying And Spotted!

**Before anyone asks, the fic takes place in Johto.**

 **Ash: 11**

 **Brock: 15**

 **Misty: 12**

 **I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the people in the fic except for Ash, Brock, and Misty.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Spying And Spotted!**

A group of people had gathered together in a medium-sized room as they had a few things to discuss.

"It has finally gotten here. We need to prepare more than ever." said a man as he looked at the others with a sinister smile.

"I agree, but do we know where our subject is?" asked another man with a deep voice.

"Well, we have a good idea where they are, but not a definite location." said the first man.

"That's not gonna help us at all. We need to send a couple of spies to find them then." said another man with a slightly deep voice.

There were many other voices that agreed with the man who had just spoken, causing the first man to get slightly angry.

"Alright, settle down! We will send a couple of spies to find their exact location and then we'll be able to get everything started." said the first man, raising his voice to settle the others before agreeing to the spies.

He ordered for a couple of spies to go find the person in the picture that he had and they nodded their heads before running out of the building to find the person.

 _(With Ash, Brock, And Misty)_

They were laughing about a joke that Brock had just told when they noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Looks like it's time to stop for the night." said Brock, stopping in a small opening just off the path that they had been on.

"I agree. I just hope that there aren't any bugs around." said Misty, shivering slightly from thinking about bugs.

"I doubt there are any bugs around. I think that we'll be fine." said Ash, laughing a little as he placed his bag down.

The squinty-eyed teen worked on making dinner while the raven-haired boy and the redhead worked on setting up their sleeping bags and a table for them to eat on.

Their dinner was ready a little while later and they enjoyed a very nice dinner before they cleaned up the table and the dishes.

They yawned before they went to bed in their sleeping bags for a good night's rest.

 _(Back With The Spies)_

They had been searching different areas before they came across a few voices that were a small distance away from them.

They slowly made their way to the voices and watched them as they interacted before hearing a part of their conversation where they were heading and looked at each other with a small smile on their faces before heading back to their boss.

When they arrived back at their boss, they kneeled before telling them where they were heading to next.

"Great. Everyone, pack up your bags. It's time for us to head to Mt. Mortar to prepare for everything." said the first man, giving everyone the signal.

Everyone scurried around as they packed their bags before travelling towards Mt. Mortar for their plans to take place.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Memorial Day! I'm sorry this is a bit short, but I have been working on this for a little while. This will be updated every other weekend except for when it's my birthday. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Starting The Process!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the group of people and the marking.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Starting The Process!**

A few days later brought Ash, Brock, and Misty to Ecruteak City as the raven-haired boy was preparing to battle Morty, the Ecruteak City gym leader.

They were gathered outside at the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center for the squinty-eyed man and the redhead to help the chocolate-eyed boy train when they heard a person passing by while talking to another person about the Burned Tower.

"The Burned Tower? What is that?" asked Ash, stopping his training as the tower peaked his interest and walked towards his friends.

"Let's see. It says that the Burned Tower used to be the Brass Tower and then mysteriously burned down 150 years ago." replied Brock, pulling out his pocket guide and reading about it.

"Mysteriously burned down? I wonder how that could've happened?" asked Misty, thinking that someone might've set fire to it for some reason.

"It could've been hit by lightning from a really bad storm, but it's hard to determine the cause really." replied Brock, putting his pocket guide away.

"How about we head over there tomorrow to take a look?" asked Ash, looking at his friends with wide eyes.

"Why not? You could use a break from training so much." said Misty, shrugging her shoulders.

The raven-haired boy cheered before they went into the Pokemon Center for dinner and then went to bed.

 _(With The Group Of People)_

During the past couple of days, they have arrived at Mt. Mortar and started to prepare for their plan to take place.

They worked on setting everything up before lighting 50 candles in a small area in a unique shape before they gathered around it.

They reached out their hands towards the shape and started to chant something in an ancient language before a bright light flashed where the candles had lined up and blew them out.

The group looked at each other before they saw something carved into the ground inside of the outline of candles.

They celebrated for successfully carving their symbol into the ground and hopefully their plan was placed into action.

 _(Back With Ash, Brock, And Misty)_

They were just waking up from a good night's sleep before they took their turns in the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Once they had finished, they went for their breakfast before heading to the Burned Tower.

They did stop by the Tin Tower as well on their way to the Burned Tower and were amazed by the building being as tall as it is.

They wanted to go in, but the guards didn't let them in as only a select few were able to go into the tower to prevent anyone from harming the tower.

They were a bit sad that they couldn't go inside but knew it was for the best and continued on their way to the Burned Tower.

Once they arrived, they looked around the Burned Tower before they found a doorway.

They opened it and went down a long flight of stairs before they reached the basement of the Burned Tower.

They looked around with a torch that they had found on their way down before the raven-haired boy had spotted something on the wall.

He grabbed the torch from Brock and started to look over the wall and noticed something weird.

There on the wall was a symbol that had shown the combined signs of air, water, fire, and earth with a swirly symbol at the center.

Before he could search more of the wall, he felt a sudden intense pain surging through his stomach.

He dropped the torch and fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach from the pain.

He let out a sudden cry of pain and the squinty-eyed man and the redhead came running over to him to check on him.

They worked on lying him down on the ground and checked him over before the squinty-eyed man lifted up the boy's shirt and gasped.

The chocolate-eyed boy raised his head enough to look down as well as the redhead looked down and they both gasped as they saw the symbol on the wall in front of them be on the boy's stomach.

"We need to get him back to the Pokemon Center so that I can look him over in a better light." said Brock, placing the boy's shirt back down and picking him up to place him on his back to be carried out.

"Right." said Misty, grabbing the torch and leading the way out while Ash was whimpering from the pain surging through his stomach and how the symbol appeared on his body.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I wonder what the marking means that Ash has on his stomach? Only I know the answer to that question. The third chapter will appear on my birthday, which is a few days away, so be prepared. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Information!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Kurt.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Information!**

They returned to the Pokemon Center a few minutes later and quickly headed to their room.

The squinty-eyed man gently placed the raven-haired boy onto the bed before grabbing his backpack.

The redhead just watched as her friend was in pain, but it seemed like it died down on their way to their room from the Burned Tower.

The squinty-eyed man had him take his shirt and jacket off and he let out a small gasp for how big the symbol was on the boy.

"Do you know how this got here?" asked Brock, gently running his fingers over the marking and causing the boy to shiver at the touch.

"I have no clue. One second, I'm fine and then the next, I'm not." replied Ash, sitting up on his elbows and looking down at his marked-up stomach.

"Does it hurt anymore?" asked Misty, walking over to the bed.

"Surprisingly, no. I feel like myself again." replied Ash, sitting up on his bed and running his fingers over his stomach.

He was surprised that the symbol on his stomach just appeared and it seemed like it wasn't painted on or etched into his skin at all.

He got up and went into the bathroom to try to scrub it away, but just ended up hurting himself.

While he was attempting to scrub it away, there was a knock on the door.

Misty answered the door and found a man that was around his 40s standing outside with a small smile.

"Hello. May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" asked Misty, nicely.

"Hello. My name is Kurt. I'm sorry to interrupt your afternoon, but I wanted to check up on your friend. I was just getting ready to enter the basement of the Burned Tower when I heard loud voices coming from the basement and I moved out of the way when I saw a light come flying towards me before you three ran out. I thought that maybe you saw a ghost or was attacked by a pokemon." replied Kurt, who was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with jeans and had brown eyes with brown hair.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Come on in. Our friend is actually doing much better. Thank you for your concern." said Misty, feeling embarrassed as she let him in.

Just as Kurt walked into the room, the raven-haired boy came out without his shirt on.

"No luck trying to get this off." said Ash, keeping his eyes close as he sighed.

"Oh my. I've seen that symbol before and it's not a good sign." said Kurt, making the chocolate-eyed boy jump as he was surprised to see him there.

Misty and Brock explained to Ash that he was an archaeologist that specialized in ruins like the Burned Tower's basement.

"Ok. Do you have any idea on what this symbol is doing on my stomach?" asked Ash, sitting on his bed.

"Let me take a closer look. Would you mind lying down?" asked Kurt and the chocolate-eyed boy cooperated.

The man grazed his fingers over the symbol and pulled out a computer from his bag before quickly looking up his research notes and gasped.

"Oh no. This isn't good. You need to get out of town fast and head to a city that is far away from here before you get captured." said Kurt, trying to comprehend how serious the situation is.

"What do you mean? I still need to win a gym badge from the Ecruteak City Gym before I can move on." asked Ash, sitting up and looking at the brown-haired man.

"Well, you're gonna have to do that quickly before they find you or your condition gets worst." replied Kurt, putting his computer back into his bag.

"They? Condition? What do you mean by that?" asked Ash, sitting up in his bed rather quickly and almost falling out of bed before catching himself.

"That symbol is part of a ceremony that causes the person that is marked to sacrifice their spirit to have a God enter their body to ruin the world. The people who are looking for you are the ones that want their God back by taking your spirit away and using your body." replied Kurt, causing the three of them to gasp.

There were a few moments of silence as the information was processed before the raven-haired boy spoke.

"I don't care if they find me or not. I'm going to fight them and win and hopefully get this marking removed. I want that gym badge and I can't leave town because they are looking for me. Thanks for the information." said Ash, standing up from his bed and putting his shirt and jacket back on before he headed to the door.

"Ash, where are you going?" asked Misty, curiously.

"I just need some time alone to process everything." replied Ash before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Ash. He's very determined to entered the Johto Silver Conference and to obtain his dream of being a Pokemon Master." said Brock, apologizing to Kurt for his friend.

"No worries. I completely understand where's he coming from as I would do the same. I better head to my room before it gets too late to check in. Thank you again." said Kurt with a small smile before picking up his bag and heading out of the room.

 _(A Few Minutes Later)_

Kurt was sitting in his bed as he was looking through his research notes before pulling out his cell phone and quickly dialed a phone number.

"Hey, boss. I just wanted to let you know that everything is set in place and we can begin the next phase. I think we may want to start things sooner than later as the boy will be leaving town in a few days. Yeah, I'll do my best to lead him to you and if he doesn't want to come willingly, then I will just knock him out and bring him to the site. Ok. I'll see you soon." said Kurt, hanging up with his boss.

" _This is about to get fun."_ thought Kurt, placing his computer on the desk in his room before lying down in his bed and falling asleep.

 _(Back With Brock And Misty)_

They were starting to worry about their friend when he came walking back into the room.

They started to think of some different ways to keep Ash safe, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about a plan as he just wanted to go to sleep and try not to think about what might happen anymore that night.

" _Why does it have to happen to me? Why can't it be someone else?"_ thought Ash as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry I wasn't able to upload this on my birthday, but I was busy at work with Orientation and trying to figure out what I needed to do for it. My birthday was great and I got to spend it with my boyfriend and just had a relaxing night after a long day. I should be able to upload the next chapter next week as I feel super bad that I was late with this chapter. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Getting Worse!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Kurt.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Getting Worse!**

The group was eating in the cafeteria when the raven-haired boy stopped eating suddenly and got up.

The others were wondering what he was thinking about when they watched him walking towards the entrance of the Pokemon Center before breaking into a run once outside.

They quickly placed their plates where they were supposed to go before running after the boy.

They followed him to the Burned Tower before they slowly followed him down the stairs to the basement again.

They stopped where the shadows were still prominent and watched as he placed a hand on the scene that was on the wall while the other held a torch and soon, a light blinded them before they heard their friend scream.

When the light went away, they found him lying on the ground with the torch nearby before running over to him and found that his arms had been covered in the scene that was on the wall.

"What really is going on with him?" asked Brock, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't know, but we need to get him back to the Pokemon Center to find out. Maybe it's dealing with the story that Kurt told us." replied Misty, holding their friend's head.

As they were getting up from the floor, they felt something hit them hard before they fell unconscious.

"Well, well. This has certainly gotten interesting. Haha." said Kurt, chuckling as he saw the scene before him.

He dropped his metal bat before picking up the raven-haired boy and walking out of the basement.

He smirked as he carried the boy as he knew what was going to happen next.

 _(A Couple of Minutes Later)_

Misty and Brock were waking up from their unconscious state and had a headache that was hard to shake.

"What happened?" asked Misty, looking over at her friend.

"I think someone from the group that wants their God back took Ash." replied Brock, looking around and saw the metal bat on the floor.

"Oh no! We need to find them before they hurt him!" said Misty, getting up and heading towards the door before feeling a hand on her wrist.

"We need to know where they are first. Maybe this scene will give us some hope." said Brock, stopping Misty before looking at the scene in front of them with the torch that was left on the floor.

They looked it over for a few minutes before they gasped at the last picture in the scene.

"We need to head to Mt. Mortar now or we won't be able to save Ash." said Brock, dropping the torch as they ran up the stairs of the basement.

Misty nodded as she was very worried for her friend and hoped that she hadn't lost him yet.

 _(With Kurt)_

He entered Mt. Mortar and walked up to where the ceremony was going to take place before placing the raven-haired boy in the circle that was created out of different symbols.

"Well, that was one you that you got him here." said the man in charge, looking over at the raven-haired boy.

"Well, you never said how to get him here so I did it my way." said Kurt, smirking before changing into his robe.

He then took his place around the circle and the man in charge stood back before he looked at the others standing around the circle.

"It is time for our God to return to us! Let us begin!" said the man in charge as he raised his hands into the air with the other following his gesture.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed Chapter 4! I'm super sorry that I didn't finished this fic on July 4th. I have been super busy with work and one of my parents' dogs is slowly dying so I went to see her on the 4th in case she wasn't going to be around before I head on vacation with them. I am working on getting this finished on Labor Day but the last chapter and the first chapter of my new fic with be out later in the day as we are planning on going to Cedar Point for Labor Day weekend. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Release And Recapture!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Release And Recapture!**

"It is time for our God to return to us! Let us begin!" said the man in charge as he raised his hands into the air.

He started to chant something in a language that was unknown to any onlookers before the others joined him.

As they chanted, they watched as a purple light started to glow from the boy's arms and stomach before he was lifted into the air.

The glowing light then consumed the raven-haired boy and they noticed that his spirit left his body before another entered it that had a golden yellow aura.

It slowly entered the boy's body and then there was a scream as the golden aura blew the people around the circle away.

None of them noticed that the boy's spirit went into the air and then disappeared into thin air.

As they started to get up from the floor, they noticed that the boy's body had a golden aura surrounding it and his eyes had changed to golden.

"I have come to rule over this world! My rule of the world starts now!" said the god in a deep voice as he slammed the palm of his hand into the ground, causing it to crack underneath it.

The crack started to spread across the floor before the entire floor was cracked.

 _(With Brock And Misty)_

They were making their way though Mt. Mortar when they heard a loud bang.

They looked at each other before they ran to where the noise came from and once they arrived, they felt their hearts sink from the sight.

They had been too late to save their raven-haired friend and now his soul had been replaced by their god.

"Brock, what are we going to do?" asked Misty, scared of the sight in front of her.

"I-I don't know. We have to stop their god before he destroys the world." said Brock, scared as well.

They noticed that the floor has cracks in it with a golden aura coming from it and they silently stepped into the room so that no one noticed them as they felt the floor shake underneath them outside of the room.

 _(Back With The Group)_

They had gathered around the god and started to praise him before they noticed that the floor was starting to shake a lot.

"Our god, what is going on?" asked the man in charge as he looked up to their god while on his knees.

"I am recreating this world to be more suitable for me. Any humans that are not here while die." replied the god with a sinister smile.

"I thought that our world was perfect without destroying it! We just wanted a different ruler!" said Kurt, getting up from his knees and looking between the god and the man in charge.

There was a mumbling throughout the crowd as they looked at each other while sitting on their knees.

Brock and Misty looked at each other with their eyes wide and silently gasped from what they heard.

"Kurt, shut up! How dare you disrespect our god!" said the man in charge, getting up from his knees and walking over to Kurt.

"Be quiet, peasant. He has as much a right to be angry as much as I have the power to destroy everything. Unfortunately, his time has come to an end." said the god, walking over to the two men and he place a hand on Kurt's chest and his hand glowed golden before the others watched as Kurt fell to the floor.

The man in charge checked on him and found that he was dead before looking up at their god.

"You are a monster, god! Why would you kill a man for speaking out?!" said the man in charge, getting up from next to Kurt's body.

Realization kicked in for him as he knew that this god had deceived them to the point that he had already planned on destroying the world to create it in his image and killing them once the world was built.

The god picked him up with his golden aura and threw him against the wall by Brock and Misty before floating up into the air to take a look at the destruction that had started at the base of Mt. Mortar.

The two ran over to him to make sure that he was alright before helping him up from the ground.

"We need to stop him before he completely destroys our world and us." said the man in charge as he was walking towards the circle as he was helping others up from their knees.

"But how are we going to get rid of him? He's much too powerful for us to kill." asked a follower as they looked towards the circle before looking into the sky.

"How about we trap him somehow in here before getting rid of his soul?" asked Brock, thinking of a plan.

"He might be a god, but he can still be fooled. No one is immune to being tricked. Is there anything we can do with the circle on the ground?" asked Misty, looking at the circle in front of them.

"I know where you are going with this. We can trap him with the circle before performing the soul transfer spell again to bring the boy back to life." said the man in charge, picking up the plan that was being suggested subtly to them.

The squinty-eyed man and the redhead looked at each other with determination as they knew that was the best plan to defeat this god.

The man in charge started to order his followers to get around the circle as his planned on the best way to bring the god back into Mt. Mortar.

The two kids suggested that they could act as disbelievers and that they needed to be justified and the man in charge wasn't sure if that was entirely the best idea, but he knew it was the only plan that they had.

They called to their god once they had the disbelievers next to the circle and the followers started to chant a spell that would trap their god.

The god floated down and landed in the circle and looked at the disbelievers before screaming in pain as he was being pulled into the middle of the circle and forced to lie down.

"What do you think you are doing?! This world belongs to me and me only!" yelled the god as he tried to move but found that he wasn't able to move at all.

"We know what you are planning. You wanted to create an entire new world and kill us as well to stop anyone from ruining it. Well, you're going to have to destroy another world that won't be ours!" said the man in charge as he lifted his hand with his followers doing the same.

They chanted the same spell as before and watched as the boy's body floated into the air while glowing golden and a scream was heard as the god was being torn away from the boy's body.

They watched as the god slowly slipped away into oblivion again while a purple glow lit up the room and entered the boy's body.

The boy's body gently fell onto the ground, causing his friends to rush over to him.

They found that he wasn't breathing and he didn't have a heartbeat before they were trying to resuscitate him and wake him up.

Before long, they heard a loud gasp from the raven-haired boy before sitting up as he held his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Ash, you're back!" said Misty, giving him a hug, causing the boy to look at his friend like she was crazy.

"What happened? One second I'm eating breakfast with you and then the next second I'm here and I can barely breathe." asked Ash, looking around before looking between his friends.

"Just the usual end of the world things that was going on." said Brock, smiling as they had their friend back.

The man in charge saw this before telling his followers that they need to go their own way through life and not be ordered around by a god or him and they nodded before walking back into their normal lives.

They also heard another person coughing and saw Kurt sitting up while trying to catch his breath.

"Head back into your normal life, Kurt. You deserve to see your family again." said the man in charge as he helped Kurt off of the floor.

"Thank you." said Kurt, getting up and slowly walking out of the room.

The squinty-eyed man and the redhead helped the raven-haired boy up from the circle before they thanked the man for everything.

The man watched as the group left the room before erasing the circle and covering up any evidence that this ever happened.

He then smiled at the sky before walking out of the room to head back to his wife to start his life over again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Don't forget to read my newest fic, Skinny With A Price. Happy Labor Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
